The Two Peas in a Pod Complex
by BangxDitto
Summary: Tink and Cabbage Patch; Cabbage Patch and Tink. Translation: Two best friends who are too afraid to admit the obvious. They're a perfect rom-com fit; so what happens when one figures out their love because the other is leaving for Vancouver?


**_So, this is a one-shot I said I'd work on way too long ago. And now I've decided to work on it since  
>I'm just in this weird place right now. And I think it'll help me express it. Unrequited love seems to be my specialties in fanfictions. =D<em>**

**_The song I listened to non-stop to write this:  
>Pieces of Me by Ashlee Simpson<em>**

**_As if there wasn't a better piece for this!_**

* * *

><p><span>The Two Peas in a Pod Complex<span>

**14 Days till Graduation**

"Orange."  
>"Mauve."<br>"Orange."  
>"Mauve."<br>"Orrrrange."  
>"Maaaauve."<p>

"Who counts mauve as a real color anyway?" I quirked to my twin; he just shrugged, and said something about how purple makes my eyes look…pretty?

"Just do the orange. And trust me." My best friend Kelsi quickly threw the flip flops at me, "Besides why are we arguing about this; you're wearing jean short shorts and a white peasant shirt. Does it really matter?"

"I'm telling you, it's all in the eyes."  
>"It doesn't matter if the color's on her foot."<br>"Yes it does."

I grabbed my non-descript pink messenger bag from my desk; it oddly looked somewhat like a shell, "I'm going now. You queens figure it out."

**..:….:..**

"CABBAGE PATCH!"  
>"TINK!"<p>

It's been like that since we were five; I was the Tinkerbell to his Cabbage Patch, and we grew up thinking we would save the world from its current lack of imagination. We were…creative. To say the least.

"Hello hello hello!" I gave Troy the biggest hug I could muster, "I missed you ever so! Why did you have to visit your Mom in Vancouver over the weekend break? Why did she even move there?"

"Because to my Mom freedom means space. And Going up to Canada was finally enough for her." Sadly, Troy's theory is pretty much true. When his parent's split, she originally moved to Colorado. Then to North Dakota; then she got all artistic, and stayed a while in Cali and New York. And then she finally mellowed out [and after blowing through all the settlement money], she found another guy and together-they moved to Vancouver.

"That it does."I shrugged, and we headed down to the park by his place; it was our favorite place to swing and just…be. While swinging, I kept my eye on a weathered sandbox near the monkey bars.

_"To the sandbox!" A five year old Troy sounded._  
><em>"Why do we always meet there?" My age was five at that time as well.<em>  
><em>"Cause. It's the exemplification of manliness and masculinity." Troy smiled, missing a front tooth.<em>  
><em>"...Do you even know what those words mean?"<em>  
><em>"...No. My daddy uses them when talking to mommy."<em>  
><em>"..." I sighed, "Whatever, let's just go..."<em>

"Do you remember when we'd always come over to that sandbox." I nodded my head toward it while still trying to swing; it was a bit of an awkward attempt.

"Uh yeah…" He tried not to laugh, "It was crazy that even back then, I could sense what my parents were intending on doing."

"We'd always go there, and try to figure out plans to keep them together. After you'd walkie me, I'd tell my mom to jump in the car, and we'd fly over to the park. We'd sit in there for hours drawing out ideas with a stick."

"They never worked though." Troy let out a bit of a sigh while swinging higher than me, "Do you ever get the feeling that sometimes you just need to completely fly away?"

"Keep swinging like that and I bet you'll know the answer to your own question." I watched him; the only thing about Troy, that has ever scared me, is the fact that sometimes he can be really dangerous. Either to himself, or to others-that's really up to him. And I'm usually the one who plays 'Super Tink!' (as he calls it), and tries to help him through whatever. I know he'd do the same for me; it's just it happens to him more.

"Tink…"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"I think I'm going to stay with my Mom in Vancouver."

"What like over the summer?"

"No…permanently. She's coming in for our graduation, and then I'm going back with her. I'm leaving this place for good."

Okay; that was a major bomb dropping.

"…Tink?"

"I have to go…" I let out an awkward laugh/smile combo, and grabbed my seashell bag.

"Where are you going?" Troy slowed his swinging while I dug through my bag for my keys; I think I said something about how my mom needed something for something. I don't know! I just used a typical reason to get out of an ever so awkward situation. I unlocked my lime green Volkswagon Bug, and high tailed it home.

**..:….:..**

"He said what now!"

"Thank you for responding the way I hoped Ry would." I let out an aggravated sigh while walking up the short, but lavish stairwell up to my room. We lived in a ranch house (my Dad can't do stairs all that well), and I won the vote for the room on the loft. It's really cool-it's like living on a giant balcony overlooking your family room/kitchen. Once on the loft, there was a pretty awesome sitting area with my futon bed, and the doors towards the back led to my closet. I opted to sleep on a futon for all my clothes to be in one place. I know right? The things you give up.

Kels and Ry opted for the bean bag chairs up against the cutaway wall that looks over the family room/kitchen. I myself crashed onto my futon, and we all sat in a bit of silence.

"So, he has his passport, and everything?"

I nodded, "Yup, I mean he's had it since…he visits her all the time." I rubbed my face while Kels let out a 'Huff' of air.

"And you still haven't said anything right?"

"About what?"

Ryan looked at me like I were blind, "Come on Shar! It's so mondo obvious that you've wanted to be with him since…like forever."

"It's actually omega adorable." Kels smiled, "But you can't fill your romantic shoes if he's leaving two weeks from today!"

"I never said I liked him!" I folded my arms, and got all defensive, "Besides, this isn't like the countless rom-com movies we spend hours upon hours watching together. This is reality and the real thing that's going on, like it or not, Troy's going to live in Canada with his mom. Me telling him anything along the lines of loving him won't stop him. He's the most stubborn person I know."

"So, you admit it-you do like him!" Kelsi's eyes became a glimmer of pure hope.

"No! I don't like him! He's like the straight brother I never had." I looked to Ry, "No offense."

Ry raised his hands up, "None taken."

"It's just so…you two are like the perfect example of what needs to happen in rom-coms!" Kelsi sighed, while explaining her fantasy every time the subject of me liking Troy came up, "Two best friends who are completely blind to one another, and then a tragedy strikes, ie. Him leaving for Canada forever! By one simple act of saying 'I love you' you're in each other's arms…for good." She sighed dreamily while Ryan helped usher her out to get refreshments. He must be good at the Freaky Twin Power Zing because I was just thinking how badly I wanted to be by myself.

How do you do that to one person? Especially with your so-called 'bff'! We haven't not kept anything from each other; now it's just suddenly relevant to drop a complete explosion on my life! …Ooo that sounded really selfish.

I jumped out of my thoughts after hearing something _thump_ to the floor in my closest; not saying that this doesn't happen all the time, but I mean if you think about it-how insecure can shelves really be in there? I got up, and leaned against one of the doors of my closet; I listened for any other kind of sign that no one broke into the house, and decided to hole up in my closet until they felt ready to kill.

"MERAGH….!"

I shrieked, and fell onto my butt while the closet door opened.

"Oh come come! It's just me Ms. Sharpay!"

"Phoebe! Oh God…do you always have to pick the closet…" I waited for my heartbeat to settle; Phoebe was a cousin of mine. She's…eccentric. I can't think of a better way to describe her; she's as old as us, but I think she sometimes reverts to a bubbly hyperactive persona when there's too much tension in the area.

"Oh pish-posh." Phoebe smiled while putting her bone-straight chocolate/caramel colored hair up in a ponytail, "You should know it's always been my hiding place by now." She smiled, and gave me a hug after I stood up, "How are you?"

"I'm okay." I nodded while sitting back down on the futon; she joined me, "I'm guessing you've heard about my little dilemma; knowing you, you were probably in there all day."

"I actually came in when you were out with Troy." Phoebe shrugged, "So, what's the game plan? You map it, and you know Ry Kelsi and I will slap it…"

"That was a lame way to rhyme."

"Give me some credit; jet lag from England really sucks." Phoebe's one of those students who never has to really try at anything to be amazing at it. She's actually multilingual, and went through foreign exchange this year; it was rumored through the family grape vine that she's planning on going to college somewhere around the world. It's amazing how much I can easily get jealous when I'm around her; she seems to be living my life at times.

"How long were you on that plane?"

"Not relevant, and! You're changing topics Miss Thing!" Phoebe playfully bopped the top of my head, "What are you going to do about Troy! You have….two weeks. Fourteen days. A heck of a lot of hours; actually the reason I'm here now, and not in the middle of July? Because Ry called me. He sensed a disturbance in the Freaky Twin Power Zing at the beginning of May. And now I see why because I sense it as well. You need a battle plan missy! Everyone at East High has been waiting for you two to get together; even when I used to go there!" She really had a knack for being dramatic, "What's the battle plan!"

I shrugged, "I don't know." At that point, Kels and Ry finally returned from the kitchen. The four of us sat down, and began munching on Ritz and spray cheese-thinking of a plan to stop Troy's atomic from poisoning the whole system.

**..:….:..**

"_Troy that's so uncool it's ice!" I watched my former five year old self whine to Troy's five year old self while the two of them rough-housed around the playground. I felt like I was the babysitter, or something-sitting on the bench nearby watching them but they didn't know I was there._

"_Ice is really cold, but this is my shovel. And I wanna use it."_

"_It is not! It's pink, my favorite color, and it has my name right there." She pointed to the leg of the shovel, where I remember my Mom writing my name in big black Sharpie._

"_Yours is the red one." She handed him his own, and he gave her hers. I started thinking to myself how much easier it was back then. We'd get mad at each other, and do crazy things-but give us a few seconds and we'd be back to being best friends. _

"_Hey." I looked over to the eighteen year old Troy heading my way._

"_Hey…" I smiled, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm really sorry that I'm leaving you all alone after we graduate." He smiled shyly, "But I'd thought I'd consolidate."_

"_You're not moving?"  
>"No. I still am-"<br>"But?"_

_He kissed me._

"Oh my-AH!" I fell from my futon bed.

I heard a scream, and then, "Hakuchi, watashi wa anata no sugu soba nemutte n da yo!" (**Translation**: Idiot! I'm sleeping right next to you!)

"Phoebe...!"

"What did you forget that I'm here?" Phoebe sighed, "Itai…" (**Translation**: Ouch)

"I'm sorry…" I sat back on my futon, "I had a really odd dream."

"Care to share Blair?"

"Stop the rhyming thing."

"…Sorry." Phoebe got up, and joined me on the futon, "What were you dreaming about?"

"I was watching me and Troy as five year olds, and how easy it was for us to forgive each other. And then the eighteen year old Troy joins me watching them on the park bench. He told me he was sorry for leaving me after graduation, and said he'd compensate. And then…"

"And then?" Phoebe was really into the story.

"He…kissed me."  
>"And how did you feel about it!"<p>

"Well…" I looked down at the floor, and actually thought about how I felt.

"Phoebe?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"I think I like Troy…like more than a friend."

**..:….:..**

**10 Days till Graduation**

"Tink. Tink, Tink, Tink, Tink, Tink-"

I looked up to Phoebe who just shrugged while moving the curtain back over the front widow. I don't know what to say to someone who sees me as a best friend, and I see him as a potential boyfriend. Is this seriously happening? Is my life honestly becoming a rom-com movie!

"Du bist in so viel Mühe…!" Phoebe giggled. (**Translation**: You're in so much trouble)

"Tink…!"

I moved the curtain back, and opened the window, "Go away Troy, please? I can't talk right now…!"

"Why not?"

"Denn sie liebt dich!" Phoebe called. (**Translation**: Because she loves you!)

"What did you say Pheebes?" Troy called from the window.

"I said-" I cut Phoebe's explanation short by pushing down the window.

"Phoebe, really!"

"You knew what I said…?"

"I know what liebt means!" I sighed angrily before grabbing my seashell bag.

"Look he doesn't speak German I think it's fine."

"No Phoebe, come on I told you that in confidence."

"You're overreacting." Phoebe looked serious, "I wouldn't say anything he'd understand, I promise. I just like teasing you."

I sighed, "Sorry…I'm going to go with him, and we'll see what happens."

"Folge deinem Herzen!" Phoebe called after me before I left. (**Translation**: Follow your heart)

Troy led me down the street, and when we turned onto his, I knew exactly where we were headed. I let out a bit of a sigh, and he turned to face me.

"What's up Buttercup?"

"…What is it with everyone, and rhyming?"

"Don't you know it's Dr. Suess Day?"

"…That doesn't exist Troy."

He casted his eyes to the pavement, "Does to me…"

"So what's going on?" I asked while we sat on our usual swings.

"Well...I just wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"Because." He shrugged, "We're best friends."

"Best friends don't leave their other friend in New Mexico while jet setting off to Canada."

"I'm not trying to hurt you Sharpay."

I lazily swung on my swing, "Then why does it feel that way?" He didn't answer; we just swung, and tried to think of better days.

**..:….:..**

"_Sharpay."  
>"Yes Troy?"<br>"Why are you named after a dog? May I call you Woof?"  
>"No! That's not nice Troy!"<br>"I think it's really funny." He played with the sand, shoveling it into his bucket._

"_You're a meanie head Troy Bolton! I don't like you anymore!"  
>"That's not nice Sharpay!"<br>"Well neither are you!" I watched my five year old counterpart rise from the sandbox, "I'll not like you forever and ever!"  
>"Good! I'll not like you for longer!"<em>

_Five year old me left, crying._

**..:….:..**

"So wait, you like him? Like generally like him?" Kelsi eyed me while she, Phoebe, Ry, and I were driving into downtown. I was at the wheel, Kels in front, and Pheebes and Ry in back, "Like, cannot live without your LOVE like him?"

"Yes."

"E 'così carino è disgustoso!" Pheobe giggled to herself. (**Translation**: It's so cute it's disgusting!)

"Are you ever going to realize we don't laugh along with you?" Ryan turned to her.

"That's the beauty of knowing different languages my friend; non saprai mai che cosa sto dicendo." She smiled while ruffling his hair. (**Translation**: You'll never know what I'm saying)

"Look, I have the best omega amazing plan ever!" Kelsi smiled while I pulled into the parking lot nearest to the Panera. It took us literally forever to decide where to go to lunch.

"_Look, I don't want greasy nastiness filling up my body."  
>"Ry has a point Kels."<br>"But come on! Troy's leaving for Vancouver after graduation! Fatty foods are uber comforting."  
>"Basta scegliere un posto prima che io mi uccido…!" (<strong>Translation<strong>: Just pick a place before I kill myself)_

After we ordered, and found a booth suitable for the four of us, Kelsi laid down her plan:

"I mean think about it, it's just like in all of the rom-coms we obsess over! If you tell him how you feel, then he'll have to stay home."

"It's not that simple Kels." I sighed, "We're best friends; it's like suddenly telling your brother that you suddenly love him."

"Si tratta di una commedia romantica o una soap opera?" (**Translation**: Is this a romantic comedy or a soap opera?)

"Ew, but I never would say that!"

"Sicuramente un soap opera." (**Translation**: Definitely a soap opera)

I sighed, "Look, it's great that you guys think we can be together, but things like that don't happen in real life. He's going to move to Canada, and I just have to grow up and deal with it." I shrugged while Kels and Ry got up to go get our food.

"Honey…" Phoebe looked at me, "Segui il tuo cuore." (**Translation**: Follow your heart)

"I…don't know what that means."

She smiled, "You will."

.**.:….:..**

**One Week till Graduation**

"SWEETIE!"

Kelsi had become a rampaging monster ever since I told her and Ryan about my dream of Troy; everyone was starting to become afraid of her.

"JUST BE LIKE NIKE, AND DO IT!"  
>"Kelsi please…"<br>"IT'LL WORK I PROMISE."  
>"I don't want to tell him-"<br>"IF YOU DON'T, HE'LL BE GONE FOREVER!"  
>"He doesn't need to know!"<p>

"Ce n'est plus amusant que la television…" Phoebe murmured while coming off of a laughing high. (**Translation**: This is more entertaining than television)

"Why shouldn't he know!" Kelsi sat down on a beanbag chair; a rebel pout forming on her lips, "If you feel so much about him…? Don't you want to be with him?"

"I do. But I don't." I shrugged, "I don't want to compromise our friendship for something that could possibly detonate it."

"Well when he leaves for Cana-da." Kelsi blew out some steam, "There will be no friendship."

"What do you mean?"

"N'est-ce pas évident? Il va oublier de vous." (**Translation**: Isn't it obvious? He'll forget about you)

"What Phoebe?"

"Oh." She let out a breath of laughter, "Sorry. He'll forget about you, sweetie."

"N-No he won't." I shook my head, "He wouldn't be like that."

"It's possible Shar." Ry shrugged, "Think about it; he wants to leave right after we graduate. Probably to forget all about this place, and start over."

"But he'll still keep in touch with me-"

"For how long Shar?" Phoebe looked sad, "It's sad, but true. He wants to move on. And…unless you give him a reason not to, he will."

"…What's the plan?" I looked to the three of them; Ryan and Kelsi looked to Phoebe.

"Suivez votre cœur." Phoebe smiled at me. (**Translation**: Follow your heart)

I sunk into my futon, "I don't know what that means...!"

**..:….:..**

"_I'm sorry that I wanted to call you Woof."  
>"Well, I'm sorry for calling you a meaniehead."<br>"I have an idea! Let's make up nicknames!"  
>"What's that?"<br>"It's like getting another name."  
>"Cool!"<br>"Hmmm…I think I'll call you Tinkerbell; Tink for short."  
>"I'll call you Cabbage Patch."<em>

**..:….:..**

"So-remind me of the plan one more time." I asked while Kelsi and Phoebe rapidly did my hair and makeup. After dressing me in a white sundress and matching slippers, Phoebe was frantically straightening my hair while Kels made my makeup look subtle.

"You called Troy to meet you at the park; he said he wanted to talk to you about something. You play the best friend, give him advice, whatever." Kelsi said, "Then, when you find an opening talk about how you really feel about him. Then, go in for the kill!"

"…The kill?"

"Embrasse-le."

"…What?"

"Kiss him." The two said simultaneously.

"Really? I have to…on the lips?"

"Duh." Phoebe smiled, "Oh! One more thing-" She left for my closet; I looked to Kelsi who simply shrugged. Phoebe came back with a sterling silver oval locket, and a silver bangle with a turquoise stone in the center. She put my locket around my neck, and the bangle around my left arm.

"Wow, good idea...he gave it to me for my fourteenth birthday."

"C'est ce qu'on appelle être artistique." Phoebe smiled, "Now go! Your Knight awaits." (**Translation**: It's called being artstic)

**..:….:..**

"Hey Tink."

"Hey Cabbage Patch."

"So, I have a plan." He smiled while leading me over to a picnic bench near the sandbox, "I was thinking, if we can keep pulling the funds, let's just visit each other every summer. You come see me in Vancouver, and then I'll come see you here. We'll switch off every summer."

"That sounds like a plan kids from summer camp make after they leave." I sighed, "You could just stay here."

"I told you that I want to go somewhere new. Be someone else. "

"Why? Is this place not good enough? Are you ashamed of knowing us or something?"

"No, I just want to…grow up."

"Okay…" I looked at him; he looked at me.

"Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"I'm surprised you're not giving me a good reason."

"U-Ummmm…" I leaned in closer to his face in an attempt to kiss him; he sort of leaned in, but it ended in an awkward smack on the sides of our faces. I pulled away to hide my shame, and he, in turn, felt just as embarrassed.

"Tink…what was that?"  
>"God…" I sighed, "I'll just say it: Troy I love you."<p>

"You what?" He looked like he was going to laugh, "What does that mean…?"

"I…don't want to be Tink your friend, Tink your 'sister from another mister'. I want to be Tink your girlfriend." I looked him straight in the eyes; he down casted his.

"But obviously it doesn't matter, right? I could tell you anything, and you would still say that you want to go all the way to Vancouver. You realize that if you go, we're no longer going to be friends."

"Why do you have to be like that Tink?"

"I'm not being like anything. We'll be a bazillion miles away from each other! But…all in the good deed of wanting to become something new, right?"

When he didn't answer, I left for my car.

**..:….:..**

**Graduation Night**

"It's over Kelsi." I stared at her through the girl's bathroom mirror. We were asked to get our final preparations ready before we marched out of the cafeteria, through the old music hall, down a side hall, take a left to the exit to the southeast of the building. There we'll sit on the football field outside in plastic chairs, and deal with the biting wind while sitting through a strained ceremony.

Kelsi sighed while fixing the zipper on my gown, "I see you're wearing the sun dress from World War III, and the locket."

I felt the oval stone connected through a chain around my neck; after thinking it over, I pulled it off. Kelsi opened her hand, and I pressed it in before she closed it. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Okay…" Kelsi said while she zipped herself up; we met the rest of our class in the cafeteria. We sat in chairs in ABC order; when I passed by Troy, we didn't even make eye contact.

**..:….:..**

"Phoebe, Shar was really quiet before Kelsi came to pick her up for the ceremony. Do you know anything?"  
>"No Aunt Darby…watashi wa tonikaku anata o mitomeru yoroshikere sore de wa nai." (<strong>Translation<strong>: It's not like I'd admit it to you anyway)

"So you do know something? You always revert to speaking in different languages to ward people off."  
>"Watashi wa anata o tsutaeru koto wa ari mase n." (<strong>Translation<strong>: I'll never tell you)  
>"Look we just want to know what's going on with our daughter Pheebes. Just let us know, please?"<br>"Nani mo nai anata ga okonau koto ga deki masu desu. Kanojo wa kokoro o mi undō shite iru." (**Translation**: There's nothing you can do. She has to follow her heart)

**..:….:..**

When the ceremony started; I felt like we'd be sitting here till next fall. Our Valedictorian gave us a speech about 'Hakuna Matata', and how we should 'apply it to life'. She obviously had no people skills; our Class President then gave us a speech about how we're all failures, and how that's 'Good for us'. Did something happen to our student body…like minutes before the ceremony started?

So by the time we threw our hats into the air, I felt the overwhelming feeling to just go home. Snuggle under the covers with my frog slippers, and a cup of hot coca while watching rom-coms with Phoebe, Ry, and Kels. And I would've gotten to that plan too, but Phoebe intercepted me halfway to Kels' car.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" I looked at her while she sort of bounced around on her feet.

"Well, Troy's leaving tomorrow. And…"

"And what?" I looked at her, and just let my feelings of defeat shine through, "It doesn't matter. I said things that I can't take back Phoebe. I scorched the earth around us; it's over."

She took something out of her pocket; she placed it around my neck and after touching it-I realized it was the locket.

"Anata no kokoro ni shitagatte kudasai." Phoebe smiled. (**Translation**: Follow your heart).

"Phoebe." I looked her dead in the eyes, sick of her giving me wisdom in languages I don't understand, "I. Don't. Know. What. That. Means."

She sighed irritant, "Anata no kokoro ni shitagatte kudasi. Suivez votre cœur. Folgen Sie Ihrem Herzen. Segui il tuo cuore. Follow your heart!"

"…My heart?" I looked at her, trying to hold my anger and sadness at bay, "That's impossible Phoebe. I'm too broken to-"

"No Sharpay, right now you're listening to your mind." She calmly stared at me, "What's your heart saying?"

_I'll always wuv you Tink!_

I hugged her, "I have to go." I ran across the parking lot to Kels' car, "Kelsi? Drive me to the park." Phoebe was right behind me, jumping into the back seat.

"Okay Miss Thing. You going to turn your love around?"

"I'm going to try."

**..:….:..**

"Cabbage! Cabbage Patch…ow…" Running down the long sidewalk leading to the park in flip flops; not the best plan I've come to make in mind.

"Hey Tink. What's going on." His voice was complete dead-pan. It was quite scary.

"Look…" I caught my breath while finally reaching the park bench, "I know that I said some really terrible things the last time we were both sitting here."

"Yes you did."

"Look, I'm sorry." I sighed, "I am, I just…really-I was angry. I thought you were just throwing me away. And that wasn't too cool dude."

He looked up into my eyes, "I wouldn't ever do that Sharpay. I just…"

"I understand that you want to find yourself." I felt my eyes water, and tears fell for a reason I couldn't explain, "I want you to be happy, and everything. But I'm sorry if I sounded like a monster!" I wiped a few away, "I was just hurt, and angry that you'd pull something like that out of the blue. And I want you to know that I wasn't lying about what I said. Even if I was angry when I said it…I do love you. And I know that I only figured this out two weeks before graduation. And I don't care if you feel the same, and then two weeks later we decide it wasn't right and we want to stay friends. I don't care, I just want you to know that I love you, and I will. And I won't turn my back on you, and-"

"Tink?"  
>"What."<p>

His eyes locked with mine, "You talk too much." Then he kissed me.

And this wasn't a 'Good girl, love ya lke a sis! Peck'. Oh no; full on, mouth-to-mouth tongue dancing tingling sensational amazingness. That I didn't want to end, but sadly we humans need air.

"I feel the same. After you said what you said to me before….it's almost stupidly romantic how this came about right?"

"Yeah it's kind of like-"

"A ROMANTIC COMEDY!" The two of us looked to the direction of Kelsi's car where Phoebe and Kels were whooping and hollering. They even started a dance number while cheering.

"Shut up you two!" I gave them stern looks while Troy pulled me in for another kiss, but I pulled him away.

"Wait, are you still going to Vancouver. Even after all this?"

"Wow…you talk too much, and you're stupid."

I punched his arm before leaning in to kiss again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OMG YOU GUYS! 14 STRAIGHT PAGES OF AMAZINGNESS!<br>GAHHHH! This is awesome; I've realized One-Shots are way harder to write;  
>you have to shove everything you can into ONE chapter, and it's like AHHHHH!I used Google's translator if anyone was wondering how I got Phoebe to say what she did.<br>if you can guess the four languages Phoebe speaks, you'll get a coolio reward!  
>If you guess right, I'll PM you and tell you your fabulous prize!<em>**

**_Thanks you guys! I had amazing time working on this for the past two days;  
>Review!<br>xoxo. RxD_**


End file.
